


There once was a loyal dog named Derek.

by MultiFandomAngst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on Grimm Fairy tale, Derek becomes alpha through submittion, F/M, Grimm Fairy tale AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Old Sultan AU, Sheriff is protective of Derek, Wolf Derek, i guess, mentions of Hale Fire, no beastiality, unhelpful Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAngst/pseuds/MultiFandomAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Old Sultan story from Grimm Fairy Tales.<br/>Derek is a wolf and lives with the Stilinski's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There once was a loyal dog named Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> I read the Old Sultan story and immediately thought of Derek.  
> Decided that since its my birthday, I should get to post something that makes me happy

There once lived a loyal dog named Derek. He protected his master and mistress against bandits and animals threatening their home, cattle and crops. Neither his master, the sheriff of the town, nor his wife knew where Derek had come from. He had simply turned up one day in the middle of November, cold and ragged, taking refuge in their barn. Offered food and warm sleeping quarters in return for protection, Derek remained.  
After three years, there was a fire in the barn set by passing thieves. In an mission to save the screaming horses, Derek went into the building despite the fact the Sheriff was calling him away.  
Pushing the latches of the doors with his snout, Derek managed to free every horse and cow before the ceiling began to fall. At his own escape, a beam fell and pinned him to the ground. Fire licked at his entire body, burning his fur and skin until he howled with pain.  
The Sheriff followed the howls and freed Derek, carrying him out of the burning building.  
The damage was terrible and Derek was bedridden for months, skin healing slowly. By the time Derek could stand, the wounds had hardened into gnarled scar tissue. He couldn't run, couldn't fight, and was so stiff with pain in the mornings he whimpered.  
One morning he was lying down by fireplace as the Sheriff ate his breakfast, "I'm thinking about putting the dog down."  
Claudia gasped, looking over to a sleeping Derek, "Why? He has been such a good dog to us. The least we can do is let him live out his life in peace."  
"I can't afford to feed a dog that is of no use, we don't know whether he'll heal enough or not. And look at him! He's miserable and I hate seeing him in pain all the time. We're doing more harm than good by keeping him alive. I'll shoot him tomorrow morning."  
"Then I'll make his last meal something special," Claudia sighed.  
Poor Derek had heard the whole thing and was terribly sad that he was doomed to die either by the hands of his master, or to starvation should he leave. After the Sheriff went to work after kissing his wife and two year old child, Derek rose slowly and made his way out the back door.  
In what should have only been a ten minute walk into the woods, now took thirty minutes for Derek to reach the tree that had deep gouges all around the trunk. Raising his head painfully, Derek howled into the sky, calling his last remaining relative, uncle Peter.  
Ten minutes passed before Derek heard the sounds of paws running through the woods, slowing as they reached him. Uncle Peter looked no different than the last time Derek had managed to come out here, his tan colored fur ruffled and matted with dirt, a striking difference to the golden honey color it was before their family was killed.  
Why are you here, my dear nephew? the wolf asked.  
I came to say goodbye, for my master is shooting me tomorrow, Derek replied.  
Peter snarled, Why you let that man treat you like a common dog is beyond me. Letting him have power over when you should die! We are wolves, Derek, and its time you acted like one.  
What should I do then, Peter? Attack them, become a killer? Derek asked, Where should I go, I can do nothing for myself.  
It didn't need to be said by either of them that he would fair no better under Peters care.  
Peter sighed, If you are sure then, my nephew. Although I do have an idea how to save you and your 'masters'.  
Derek only indulged him out of guilt of leaving him one more family member short, What is your idea?  
You have said that every morning they go on a walk with their little boy, leaving him in the shade while they wade in the creek. What if tomorrow I sneak by and run off with the boy and you chase me. I will stop just within the woods and return him to you so you may carry him back as if you defeated me. They will be so thankful they will let you live to guard the boy.  
Derek was suspicious, it was a good plan, he could admit, but something about his uncle has always had a spark of insanity ever since his mate died before his eyes.  
And you will return him to me unharmed? Derek pressed.  
I swear on my human form, Peter answered.  
Derek knew it didn't really mean anything of worth as neither of them had shifted back since the slaughter, yet he agreed to the plan anyway. Derek certainly did not want to die, even if he was unable to do what he loved by the pain that reached his bones.  
That evening Derek received an entire raw chicken all to himself, which he ate hungrily, licking Claudia's fingers when he was finished. In the morning he got hot porridge and milk. Derek wagged his tail as they prepared for their walk.  
Staying a fair distance behind them in the creek, Derek ignored the sounds of Peter steadily approaching the boy playing with sticks in the shade, instead dipping his head into the creek to drink. When the child screamed, both the Sheriff and Claudia chased after Peter screaming, "Stiles, Stiles!"  
Derek took off past them, going as fast as he could without truly causing himself some pain. Into the forest he crashed, growling loudly before stopping to listen.  
Peter wasn't stopping. The child was in hysterics now, clamped between the wolf's teeth.  
Derek ran faster than before, knowing Peter had tricked him, the pain only fueling him.  
You promised! he shouted.  
A wolf makes no promises, Peter replied, He will make a fine meal.  
Derek knew he would never be able to catch up to his uncle before he killed the child, guilt and shame causing his stomach to lurch. He knew he must do everything in his power to try though, even if it kills him.  
Suddenly Stiles reached his little hands up and poked Peter in the eyes, causing him to drop the boy.  
"Bad dog! Bad dog!" Stiles screamed.  
Derek barreled into his uncle, slamming him into a tree and attacking at his throat, stopping only when Peter submitted.  
Leave, Derek snarled, standing above him with his new found authority. Never return.  
Peter was quick to comply, limping off as fast as he could.  
Derek turned to the boy, gathered him up and began the journey back. He knew he now owed his life to the child for putting him in such a dangerous situation. Derek swore at that moment he would spend every single second protecting Stiles for the rest of his life.  
Returning to the creek Derek found the Sheriff and Claudia sobbing in a heap, holding one another. When they heard Stiles, they shot up to grab the boy, making sure he was uninjured.  
"Thank you, thank you," the Sheriff cried, petting Derek on the head. "You're such a good dog. I cannot kill you now after what you've done."  
They all headed home and lived in peace.

Six years later Claudia died of an illness.  
Every night for almost a year Derek curled around Stiles and let him sob softly into his fur.

Many years passed, Stiles grew up. No longer was he a boy who could be stolen by wolves, now he was strong, lithe, smart and talked non stop. Derek has lost track of the times he's fallen asleep to Stiles rambling on about school, his best friend Scott, the squirrel he saw coming home from school, just about everything.  
He was pretty sure that Stiles would be as tall as his human form, should he change back. But Derek refrained, werewolves were known as monsters, and he had no wish to put his broken family through the pain of that. Derek was content with being a wolf anyway. His scars had long since lost their pain, now hidden under his fur.  
"Dad," Stiles asked one morning, "Have you ever noticed it seems like Derek never gets any older?"  
Looking over his paper, the Sheriff looked at the dog laying there silently, "He's still got a few good years in him."  
"That's not what I mean. You've had him since before I was born. That was almost eighteen years ago! Most dogs at least show some signs of age at eight years old."  
"In case you haven't realized, he's not exactly a normal dog."  
Stiles sighed, reminded his dad to stick to his diet, then left for school. The Sheriff and Derek made their way down to the police station as they did everyday.  
"Sheriff!" a deputy greeted him at the door, "We have a drunk in the cell, she made a huge scene at the bar, caused a lot of damage."  
"Stranger?"  
"She's been babbling all morning about traveling to 'hunt'," the deputy stepped closer, "she's spoken multiple times about 'how they plead for mercy before she kills them'. Its freaking me out."  
The sheriff huffed, "Check the posters, she may be wanted."  
Turning the corner and peering into the cell Derek immediately began growling. In on the stone bench, laid the woman who killed his entire family. The Sheriff actually jumped backwards at Derek's snarling, having never seen him so vicious toward a person before.  
Kate shot off the bench and pressed her back to the wall, eyes searching for the origin of the sound. When she saw Derek, she relaxed, "Derek! I've been looking all around for you!"  
She sauntered closer, pressing against the bars, "How the family? Or at least, what's left of it."  
Derek snapped at the bars, saliva coating the floor.  
"Such anger! You don't want to play? Have you something new to protect now?" she smiled viciously, "Hope you do better this time."  
Derek only stopped snarling when the Sheriff grabbed him by his raised haunches and pulled him away. They went straight into his office, slamming the door behind him and closing curtains. Derek paced back and forth, still able to hear her threats coming from the cell. Now that she knew where he was, she would never leave him alone. Kate would hunt him down and torture what little family he had.  
"We need to talk," the Sheriff said, breaking Derek out of his thoughts, "face to face."  
Derek was thoroughly alarmed, sitting down and staring at the man.  
"I need to talk to you about her, and it would be great if you could answer me."  
The Sheriff turned away to hang up his coat, then sitting at his desk to go through papers, giving him some privacy, Derek supposed.  
He hasn't shifted in years, only doing it once after the fire to see how badly scared he was. But Derek knew how important this was, getting her as far away from them as possible. Derek pulled in a breath, allowing his body to mold and change into human features.  
The sheriff sucked in a breath at the sight, but Derek ignored him, now sitting naked cross legged with his back to the desk.  
"How," Derek cleared his throat from lack of use, "how did you know?"  
"You're the only dog to ever roll his eyes when Stiles talks."  
Derek couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Are you afraid of me?"  
"I've seen you roll around in cow shit. No, I am not afraid of you," he hesitated, "Nor am I going to let anyone hurt you."  
"You're a good man," Derek replied.  
"What did she do?"  
Derek bowed his head, "She set my house on fire. She hunts werewolves and yet didn't seem to care that most of them were human that died in the fire."  
"The Hale fire."  
Derek didn't answer, instead staring at the floor. The Sheriff sighed, "She will have to be held responsible for her crimes. She can go to jail for a long time . . . if we have a witness to testify."  
Derek was silent for a few minutes, "What about Stiles?"  
"I'll let you decide whether or not to tell him. Although I think he is well on his way to figuring it out by himself." 

The trial went on, Derek only being in his human form long enough to tell what Kate did. She was convicted of nine counts of first degree murder. Four were for the murder of a child.  
Derek always returned home in his wolf form, curling up next to where ever Stiles was. The day she left Beacon Hills, Derek transformed in front of Stiles. He was ecstatic that his dog was actually a person, and had enough questions to keep them up all night. Derek was honest through everything, even coming clean about his deal with Peter.  
Stiles forgave him instantly, and then they were practically inseparable. It came as a shock to no one but Derek when Stiles finally kissed him. Which he quickly got over and then enjoyed very much.  
There relationship wasn't always easy, with Derek slowly getting to used to being human again (being a deputy), Stiles realizing he was in love with his dog (the person inside his dog, no lovin to the wolf form), and the Sheriff suddenly having another son. But the time otherwise, happy, as a family, that was what made it all worth it.  
And lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome!


End file.
